An Eeveeing with the Pokemon Designer
by MisterLooneyTune
Summary: After his victorious rematch with Wulfric, Ash and friends sets off to Lumiose City where the Kalos League will be taking place. Along the way, the gang meets with two trainers and their troublesome Eevees who are targeted by an evil Pokémon designer who wants to use their fur for clothes. Ash also reunites with two familiar faces to help out.
1. Chapter 1: Good Eeveeing

An Eeveeing with the Pokemon Designer

Chapter 1: Good Eeveening

Somewhere inside the forest, an Eevee was in the middle of wresting with another Eevee. The two evolution pokemon were tossing one another on the ground and tackling each other. But during their little scuffling, someone was watching them from a distance. A bald mam with a goatee wearing a zipped down camouflage vest over a white tee and black jeans was spying on the two evolution Pokémon through a pair of binoculars. He's in a silver pick up truck with a camper shell on top of the trunk. The man was also talking to someone on the phone.

"I found the targets," he said over the phone while continuing to absorb the two Eevees roughhousing. "Apparently they're wresting one another."

Thousands of feet in the air flying above the forest is a bright pink helicopter. Inside the helicopter is a blonde woman with a mink coat who was also watching the two Eevees with a pair of binoculars. "How sweet. They're so playful," she said in a babyish voice. But that babyish voice was changed into a more sinister tone. "But not for long once I get my hands on them." Something caught the woman's attention and it spark trouble for the two. "We've got company at 4 o'clock."

The man quickly turns his head to see two red motorcycles speeding down the road and getting closer. It doesn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure out who they are. "Pokemon rangers," the man said. He ducked down in his seat to keep from being seen. He lift his head up just a little to see the two motorcycles parked just inches from his truck. Luckily for him, bushes and tree limbs was covering almost all over the parked truck. But he still ducked his head just to be on the safe side.

The two Pokémon rangers got off their bikes and scan the area for an suspicious activity. But so far, nothing out of the ordinary. The teal headed female ranger turned to her partner. "Do you see Marcus anywhere, Kellyn?"

Kellyn continues to scan the area but the only thing he sees are flying pokemon and a group of trainers and their Pokémon all out in an open field. "No," he answered. "Nothing. I have to hand it to Marcus. He sure is quick."

"Yes he is. And that's what makes him dangerous."

Kellyn scans the area once again and again, finds nothing. "Solana, should we go meet with Officer Jenny?" The brown headed male asked his partner.

"Yeah. Let's go let her know we lost him." And with that being said, the two pokemon rangers hopped back on their motorcycles and drove out of there in full speed. Once the coast was clear, Marcus stepped out of his truck still talking on the phone with the lady.

"I lost the rangers," Marcus said. "I'll meet you within an hour."

"Excellent," the woman said. "You have a big payday heading your way." The female hang the phone up and got ready with her own plans, something that Marcus has not known about yet. "Once Marcus capture those Eevees, their limited fur will make a great coat. People will pay top dollar for a mink coat made out of the rarest evolution pokemon. Let's get out of here." The helicopter flew out of the forest and headed straight to an unknown location.

Speaking of the rare evolution Pokémon, both Eevees continue to play rough with one another. The Eevee in the bottom pushed the Eevee on top off of him with his two front feet. But Just as that Eevee got ready to retaliate, something hit the normal type's nose. Something was smelling good, so good that it was filling in the air. That Eevee followed the smell into the bushes and the second Eevee couldn't just let his friend go by himself.

They go through the bushes to see a group of trainers and Pokémon all scattered in a big open field. They see four trainers either fixing lunch, setting the table up, taking care of the pokemon or just sitting around doing nothing. All of the Pokémon were all running around and having fun. Finally something caught the Eevees' attention. A female trainer with honey colored hair carries a small basket. Once she set it down on the table, the female trainer opens it up to put the final touches on her macaroons.

"Eevee," one of the duo said. Both of their eyes were gazing at their favorite desserts that their trainers make for them all the time.

"Eevee vee."

After exchanging nods, the two walk over to the camp to steal the macaroons for themselves, not knowing that Marcus starts putting his plan into action.

 _ **Sorry that the chapter is short. But I got a bunch of surprised I'm working on and I don't want to give them all out on the first chapter. But don't worry, the second chapter will be much longer. In the meanwhile, check out my other pokemon fanfic called Pokemon Generation. The first chapter is up now and Im working on the second chapter right now. See you all soon and stay tuned.**_

 _ **-MisterLooneyTune**_


	2. Chapter 2: Double Trouble

An Eeveeing with the Pokemon Designer

 _ **I really want to apologized for all the spelling errors and grammar mistakes I made on the last chapter. I've been writing all my stories on my Amazon tablet and it is really getting on my nerves with the small buttons and the tablet always trying to autocorrect me. But now that I'm in school, my plan is to order me an computer and hopefully it'll be soon But until then, can you guys just bare with me here? I really hate having reviews about all my errors and I'm not in taking "suggestions" at all (IHaveYouTillTearlan'sValues). So please just deal with them for now. Enjoy chapter two.**_

 _ **P.S. the two Eevees are both males for those who keep asking me about their gender.**_

Chapter 2: Double Trouble

Continuing their journey through the Kalos region, Ash and his friends Serena, Clemont and Bonnie are sitting down in a forest eating lunch along with their Pokémon. Ash had a rematch against the Snowpoint City gym leader Wulfric and came out victorious, winning him his eighth and final Kalos gym badge. This also means he can participate in the Kalos League. Now fresh out of Snowpoint City, Ash and his friends are heading back to Lumiose City after realizing that the Kalos League will be taking place there. Right now, the gang had just finished eating lunch and was simply relaxing with all of their Pokémon free from their pokeballs. Serena was putting the finishing touches on her macaroons, Clemont was working on the blueprints of one of his newest inventions and Bonnie was turning all her attention to her friend Squishy. All of the pokemon was running free and having fun.

The only person who wasnt doing anything active was Ash. Instead he was sitting down looking at his badge case. He looked down on all of the badges he won during his time in Kalos, especially the latest one: the iceburg badge.

"Now it's off to the Kalos League," he said to himself. As he was lost in thought, Ash didn't even noticed his partner Pikachu jumped up to the table.

"Pika Pi **(Ash)"**

Ash looked to his right to find Pikachu standing right next to him. "Hey buddy," he said.

"Pika Pikachu? **(What are you doing sitting around?)"**

"Take a look buddy." Ash showed the mouse pokemon the badge case that he - no, they won during their time in the Kalos region. "All the gyms we challenged and won."

"Pika Pika **(Yeah we sure work hard."**

"Now its off to the Kalos League buddy and this time, we're gonna win."

"Pikachu **(Yeah let's do it."**

Serena had just finished making her macaroons while at the same time was watching Ash talking to his Pikachu. She is such in a good mood. After seeing his rematch with Wulfric and coming out victorious, the short haired performer was happy that the young trainer she admire was back. Just a few days ago, Serena didn't know who Ash was, but it was her that knocked some sense into him and helped him gain his confidence back.

 _"Now that's the Ash I admire,"_ Serena said to herself. _"That's the same fire and confidence I wanna see. Good luck at the Kalos League, Ash. I'll be by your side all the way cheering you on."_

Serena set her basket to the side and walked up to her childhood friend. Unknown to Serena though, the two Eevees from the last chapter followed the scent all the way to her basket. Just moments after she left. One of them perched their heads up to the basket and find out that the scent was coming from there.

"Eevee? ( **What's in here?")** That Eevee used its tiny little nose to open up the basket and find it and his friend's favorite. "EEVEE! **"MACAROONS!"**

The second Eevee stood up and his eyes sparkled. "Eevee Eevee vee **(Quick let's take some before that girl comes back.")** It was hard for the evolution pokemon to grab them since they both have no hands. They both ate one now and ran back in the bushes carrying the basket with them. But as they was running, pieces of the macaroons fell out of their mouth and made a trail of crumbs. meanwhile Clemont's Chespin was also trying to get a whole of the poke puffs himself. He was always in the mood to eat up Serena's baked goods. They're just so good. But something later got his attention.

"Pin? **(Huh?)"**

Chespin walks up and noticed the trail. He picks a small piece up to his nose and smell it. "Chespin Ches **(Macaroons)"**. So the spiny nut Pokémon followed the trail to the bushes and find two Eevees eating a basket of his macaroons. " CHESSSSS! **(NOOOOO!)"**

By the time the Eevees finished, there was only two poke puffs left. Seeing how sad Chespin is, the Eevees decided to used this for their advantage so they don't get in trouble.

"Eevee." A voice rang in one of their ears.

"Where are you two?" A second voice rang the other's. It was their trainers and based on their voices, they were real close. Now's the time to make an escape. They pushed the basket towards Chespin to let him know that he's more than welcome with the last two macaroons. This was their way of making Chespin the fall Pokémon.

"Chespin? ( **I can have these two?),"** Chespin asked.

"Eevee **(They're yours.)"**

"Eevee vee. ( **And we're sorry.)** Eevee Eevee. **(We just wanted a few.)"** The two voices started calling out to the both of them again and with that, they goodbye to their new "friend" and they were gone. All alone, Chespin started eating both of the macaroons and with a smile on his face while doing it until...

"OH NO!"

The grass type nearly choked on one before turning his head to see his trainer and the rest of his friends just ten feet away catching him in the act.

"Again Chespin?" Serena asked angrily.

"Chespin chespin chespin pin pin! ( **Wait a minute. I didn't steal the poke puffs this time!)"** Unfortunately for Chespin, he did this so many times that none on the pokemon or the trainers believed him. He tried to explain his story, but no one seems to believe him. So he decided to go into the forest, find those Eevees and prove his innocents.

"Chespin where you going?" Clemont asked following his grass type Pokémon.

"Let's go with them," Ash responded earning him a nod from the two girls before him. But when they were following their glasses wearing friend, guess who was watching them from above.

"The twerps are running through the forest," James said watching the group through binoculars.

"Now's the chance to finally catch Pikachu," Meowth added.

"But let's not settle for Pikachu," Jessie suggested. "And let's take all the twerp gang too."

"I like the way you think."

XXXXXXXXXX

Chespin looked everywhere for those Eevees, but came up with nothing. Just as he was about to give up, something hit his nostrils and it was really close. Chespin being Chespin followed the scent through some more bushes and made his way too another campsite. The scent was coming from a batch of macaroons being made by two unknown individuals.

"Chespin! **(Macaroons!)"** But something else also caught his eyes and it was just a few yards away from the macaroons. Two Eevees rough housing one another. Tackling and wrestling one another on the ground. "Chespin pin **(There they are.)"**

Clemont walked up behind his pokemon sweaty and out of breath. "There you are Chespin," he said panting like crazy. The reunion between pokemon and trainer didn't last long for Chespin ran inside the campsite. "Chespin."

Chespin ran in the campsite and stopped halfway to see a light skin pokemon trainer with short black hair that's brushed down all the way to his neck. He has on a black shirt with the sun colored red on the front and wearing blue jeans. He was also in the process of making the macaroons when he noticed the spiny nut pokemon in front of him.

"Hey," the male said to the Chespin. "How did you get here?"

"Hey James." Walking up to him is another pokemon trainer with short brown messy hair wearing white shirt, a pair of square shaped reading glasses and, like James, also wearing blue jeans. "You got those maracoons smelling good. Who's that Pokémon?"

"A Chespin. It just stumbled over here."

"Does it have a trainer?"

"I don't know Sam. For all we know, it could be a wild pokemon." But Chespin didn't have time for this. All he cares about was proving to his friends that he didn't eat those maracoons. The two Eevees before him was trying to hide. They knew they was busted.

"Chespin," Clemont called out. "You shouldn't be running off like that."

"So is this your Chespin?" James asked to the blonde male in front of him.

"Yes. I'm sorry for any trouble got into."

"Don't worry. No trouble at all. I'm James by the way."

"And I'm Sam."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Clemont."

Chespin was still trying to explain to Clemont that he found the ones who really ate Serena's macaroons up. Maybe the Eevees wasn't busted after all. Ash and the rest of the gang later joined Clemont. "There you are Clemont," Ash responded. "I see you found Chespin."

"Yeah. Everyone, this is James and Sam."

Ash was the first one to introduced himself. "Hi there. I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pikachu. (Nice to meet you.)"

"I'm Serena." Serena's Braixen, Panchum and Sylveon all introduced themselves to the trainers.

"Bonnie's my name and this is Dedenne and Squishy." Dedenne popped its head out of Bonnie's bag and introduced himself as well as Squishy.

"Nice to meet all of you," James responded as the Eevees ran towards their trainers to meet and get introduced to their new friends as well. "And these two are our Eevees."

"They're so cute," Bonnie complimented.

"If you guys want, we just made some macaroons and Sam was fixing some tea. You guys wanna share some?" The gang didn't hesitate to say yes since their macaroons are gone. Chespin tried to get some until he was pulled away by Bonnie.

"Oh no," the blonde little girl said. "Chespin, You had enough macaroons for one day."

"CHESPIN CHESPIN CHESPIN! **(I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T EAT THOSE MACAROONS!)"**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Rhydon come on out."

Marcus throw his pokeball and coming out is a large Rhydon, a rock and ground type Pokémon. He reached in his trunk and took out a steel cage and some rope and duck tape before taking his phone out too call the woman from the helicopter.

"Hello?" The lady said over on the other line.

"I'll meet you in two hours with the prize," Marcus said. "Looks like those Eevees have some company."

"What kind of company?"

"Pokemon trainers. And there's a whole lot of pokemon with them."

"Do what you do best and get me those Pokémon or no money. That's the deal." With that, the woman hanged up on Marcus right in his face, much to the goatee male's anger.

"Alright lady," he said under his tongue. "I'll get your precious Eevees."

Marcus looked through his binoculars to see his target and him and his Pokémon began to make their move.

 _ **Okay. Sorry for the long wait and for any mistakes on here. School has been really keeping me busy. So trouble is heading towards our heroes' way. How will they deal with this Marcus guy? And who is this lady?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for "Chapter 3: A Hunting The Rangers Will Go" for the next chapter, I'm adding two more characters to the mix and I'll give you a hint: read the first chapter. Also stay tuned for "Chapter 3: Let's Go Fletchling" for Pokemon Generation and those on Wattpad, read my story Feelings on there**_

 _ **-MisterLooneyTune (MisterLooneyTune10 on Wattpad)**_


End file.
